villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charles Montgomery Burns
Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber Burns, commonly known as just Charles Montgomery Burns, and generally known as simply Mr. Burns, is The Main antagonist in The Simpsons. Mr. Burns is a greedy miser and his only friend is his gay assistant, Smithers. Mr. Burns owns the only power plant in Springfield, who serves energy for the entire city. The only thing that Mr. Burns cares is for money initially, and he will only do something if it's profitable for him. Because of his very old age, he thinks that we're still in the 1940's. His first name is Montgomery, and he has a nickname, "Monty Burns". He is similar to B.P. Richfeld from the show Dinosaurs as being a powerful company C.E.O. and as the boss and enemy of the main character (Earl Sinclair/Homer Simpson). History He had a very difficult childhood and has a large desire of various goals. He is Homer Simpson's boss, the main protagonist of The Simpsons. He makes a brief cameo in The Simpsons Movie, where he is first seen getting his toothbrush filled with toothpaste from help by Smithers, then he is seen at the Springfield Church, later his assistant Smithers was in the angry mob (but Burns wasn't in the mob) planning revenge on Homer for causing the Environmental Protection Agency to imprison the city in a strong unbreakable dome. His most notable appearance in the movie was when Apu, Police Officer Wiggum, and Dr. Hibbert asked for electricity and Burns asked for reasons. Dr. Hibbert said he needed the electricity to perform an operation. Wiggum said he needed it to power up the electric chair so they could execute a convict (Burns seemed he was about to cooperate with that one). However, Apu ticked him off (by trying to appeal to Burns' conscience) and Burns pushed a button that released the hounds (telling them "first door on the right"). He was last seen hoping and relieved that the explosive bomb left the dome area of the city. After the credits, it is shown that his mansion has been ransacked, and sits on the staircase with Smithers and says "Smithers, I don't beleive in suicide but if you try it it might cheer me up to watch." At some points, Mr. Burns has done non-evil plans. He rewarded Homer for saving his life from a water fountain just to retrieve a penny, he paid for Homer's emergency liposuction in "King Sized Ho''mer" as a reward for saving the city from a nuclear meltdown, and achieved his goal of winning a snowboard competition, which he always wanted to do as a child. Mr Burns is rarely shown to have a 'human' sense of feeling however he has been shown to miss things such as his teddy bear Bobo who he lost during his childhood. However the way he must get Bobo back alternates back to his usual self when he tries to steal the teddy bear back from Maggie Simpson who has grown attached to him. In the end when all hope seems lost Maggie gives Bobo back to Mr Burns and is later shown being tucked into bed with Bobo by Mr Smithers. Here Mr Burns says he will never let Bobo out of his sight again and drifts off to sleep and a scene begins set sometime in the distant future when humans are replaced by robots and Mr Burns and Mr Smithers are both robots themselves. It shows the robot Mr Burns telling Bobo once more that he will never let him out of his sight again. Homer sometimes accidentally called Mr. Burns on the telephone and Burns didn't know it was Homer, such as ''Lisa's Date with Density and Bart Star. He is voiced by Harry Shearer (originally Christopher Collins AKA Chris Latta AKA G1 Starscream and Cobra Commander). In many episodes of the Simpsons Mr Burns is shown to be a villian particularly in Tree House of Horror episodes. In one particular episode Tree House of Horror IV, Mr Burns was a vampire and no one but Lisa knew the truth. However Lisa and Bart find Mr Burns secret lair however when Bart is enticed by the 'fun slide' he gets turned into a vampire and when the family find out they are worried he will get worse and decide that they must kill the head vampire Mr Burns. Homer takes a stake and after many fails kills him, however it is revealed at the end when all seems well again that the head vampire is Marge Simpson. Mr Burns has also played the role of Lord Voldemort in a Harry Potter spoof he was named Lord Montymort and was a evil dark wizard such as Lord Voldemort in the Harry Potter series by the english author J.K Rowling. Lord Montymort kidnapped Lisa in order to take her magical powers and make himself more stronger; however was defeated by Bart Simpson when they discovered his weak spot was his enchanted shin and Slithers a spoof of Nagini played by Mr Smithers who then went on to eat Mr Burns whilst sobbing. Category:Important Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Old Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Outright Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hatemongers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Man-Hunters Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Complete Monster Category:Living Villains Category:Sitcom villains